Enter: Konohamaru (Remastered)
by Coleiosis
Summary: Kyata Kuzundhai tells where he was exactly during the events of Naruto episode 2. Warning: contains suggestive content!


Enter Konohamaru

Remastered Version

By Cole Bezotte

**Note: this story is another journal entry by Naruto's cousin Kyata Kuzundhai. He is telling where he was during the second ever Naruto episode. Enjoy!**

I just had the worst day ever.

I was walking throughout the village, feeling the nice warm air of a beautiful day. Well, it WAS beautiful until something very disturbing happened.

Once I came to a corner of the village, I suddenly saw Naruto standing with the Third Hokage's grandson Konohamaru. "What the heck are they doing here?" I thought as I saw Konohamaru form his hands together. I recognized the pose; he was about to pull the Transformation Jutsu. He was soon engulfed in smoke, and when the smoke cleared I saw that he transformed into a fat lady.

I didn't know what the heck was going on until a girl came and punched Naruto in the face out of anger. But she had a completely different attitude towards Konohamaru once he turned back to normal. "That was nice," the girl said, "but next time, make me cuter."

I thought that I merely saw a hallucination; I blinked my eyes hard to see if I was dreaming. "That must have been false," I said to myself. "He could not have transformed into that girl!"

"Oh, but it DID happen!" a store owner replied to me from behind. "If I were you, I would go somewhere else other than where HE is."

"You're right," I said, taking the guy's advice. "I must go somewhere more peaceful, more soothing." And so, I began to quickly jog to a more quiet spot in the village. I thought that the gymnasium would be better because all the chaos happens INSIDE that particular building. I couldn't hear anything from outside, so I thought that I was finally satisfied. But boy I was dead wrong! I soon heard a scream from inside the building, then I heard yelling: "NARUTO! GET OUT OF THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM!"

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I saw the commotion going on in there. Naruto had certainly gotten too far this time; he and Konohamaru transformed into girls and walked right in there! But they did not fool the other girls in there; they knew Naruto's little trick. I suddenly fainted from that ordeal and fell flat onto the sidewalk. I swear that I felt my head bleeding after landing on the hard pavement.

While I was out cold, I thought that I felt myself being dragged away from the scene. Someone was pulling me away, I could tell. After a while, I opened my eyes and saw that Sakura Haruno had taken me to another spot of the village, away from Naruto and his stupid plans. "Are you alright?" Sakura spoke up. "You fainted right on the spot!"

"It was terrible!" I exclaimed. "Naruto… Hokage's grandson… in there… girls! IT WAS TERRIBLE!"

"That's all Naruto wants," Sakura replied, "to cause lots of mischief! He's bratty and selfish!"

"Don't tell me YOU were in there too!"

"No, Kyata. I wasn't."

"Thank heavens! I might need an eye doctor! Now my ulcers have ulcers!" After I calmed myself down, I suddenly had my eyes on Sakura. If only I had the chance to tell her that I really liked her. But it would do me no good; she already had Sasuke Uchiha on her mind.

I could tell what Sakura was thinking. She thought that I had a crush on her; she was correct, I must admit. So, unexpectedly, she right away ran off, leaving me behind to fall into a thorny bush. "Screw you!" she said as she ran off into the distance. "I already have my boy!"

As I struggled to get out of the prickly bush, I suddenly had hurt thoughts running through my mind: "What the heck? Why did she do that? Does she not like me at all? Perhaps my statement is now proved correct. There IS no girl that's ever interested in me. And yet, what will my father say about this?"

And speaking of my father, I saw him walking up the lane, eager to find me. He soon looked very worried to see me all battered-up and hurt-looking. "My goodness!" he exclaimed. "What happened to you, my boy?"

I struggled to respond with what he wanted to hear. "It was Naruto…" I answered, "…and Sakura."

"They both did this to you? I thought Sakura was actually very NICE! And yet, why did she leave you like this?"

"I don't know. It's probably because of that cheapskate Sasuke on her mind!"

"I worry too much about Sasuke…" my father kept having his moments thinking heavily about the Uchiha Clan.

"Dad? Will I ever find the love of my life? I want so badly to expand this family and not let it die."

"Who knows?" my father replied with a smiled. "Sometime, the moment will come. And if it doesn't work out, just keep waiting. It might happen."

"With patience, father?"

"With great patience." My father smiled jollily as he embraced me with a warm hug.

**Journal entry from Sakura Haruno: "I actually WAS in that locker room. I just said that I wasn't so that I would not scare him more. Who knows? Perhaps what his father said WOULD come true."**


End file.
